girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2
Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 is the eighteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 39th episode overall. It aired on October 2, 2015 as a part of Disney Channel's Spooktacular weekend to 2.4 million viewers. Overview Riley and Maya run into a somewhat old friend when they meet the ghost of the bay window—who just happens to be a flapper from the 1920s. Plot Coming eventually. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Special guest cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Guest cast *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey *Brittany Ross as The Ghost of the Bay Window Absent cast *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Quotes Trivia *With this episode, Girl Meets World officially becomes part of the Disney Channel Universe. *Peyton Meyer (Lucas Friar) and Corey Fogelmanis (Farkle Minkus) do not appear in this episode, but they're both mentioned by Maya. However, Lucas makes an appearance with Riley in the Best Friends Whenever episode [[:File:"Best Friends Whenever" ("Viaje en el Tiempo") - Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape ("Girl Meets World CrossOver")|"Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape."]] *This episode is a Halloween sequel to the episode, Girl Meets World: Of Terror. *''Austin & Ally'' stars Ross Lynch and Laura Marano will guest star in this episode. *This is part of Disney Channel's Spooktacular weekend featuring two-characters crossovers in each show. *Maya's interjection of "Ruh roh," is a reference to Hanna-Barbera's canine cartoon character, Scooby-Doo. *Topanga relents, and begins to call Dewey "Doy." *This is the second time Sabrina Carpenter appears alongside Laura Marano and Ross Lynch as she played Lucy Gluckman in the Austin & Ally episode "Moon Week and Mentors". *"Hot Feet" is an actual 1920's song by Paul Specht & His Orchestra. *When the Ghost mimics younger Riley's voice, she reveals that as a child Riley had a slight speech impediment in pronouncing her 'R's, which will be also be evident in Girl Meets Bay Window. *This episode was choreographed by Danny Teeson and Melanie Lewis-Yribar. *A reference from Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot is made. *Riley and Maya turn into cartoons. *The outfit that cartoon Riley wears is the same outfit she wears in Girl Meets Pluto, while cartoon Maya's outfit is similar to what she wears in Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels. *Costumes: **Auggie - Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz **Dewey - The "Cowardoy" Lion **Ava - Wicked Witch of the West **Riley - Purple Flapper Jazz Baby **Maya - Blue Flapper Jazz Baby **Lucas - 1920's Dandy (as seen in Best Friends Whenever) **Farkle - Evil Mad Scientist (according to the Farkle Nation Blog) **Austin Moon - Bacon **Ally Dawson - Tomato **Sarah - Flower Princess **Yogi - Bumble Bee **Jade - Sorceress **Yindra - Cheetah **Wyatt - Vampire **Clarissa - Genie **Jeffrey - Viking Gallery Transcript Videos Girls Meets World - Girl Meets World of Terror 2 - Promo - Monstober Best Friends Whenever - Cyd and Shelby in the Haunted Escape - Promo - Monstober "Girl Meets World of Terror 2" Clip Girl Meets World Monstober Girl Meets World - Girl Meets World Of Terror 2 - Episode Clip Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:GMW Halloween Specials Category:Aired episodes Category:Holiday Episodes